Gendarmerie Special Intervention Group
The Jinavian Gendarmerie Special Intervention Group, commonly abbreviated SIG, is the Jinavian Gendarmerie's elite special forces, counter-terrorism and hostage rescue unit. Like the rest of Jinavian Gendarmerie, of which it is part, the Special Intervenion Group has a military status but is charged with police duties. As such, SIG is more an enhanced SWAT team than a pure military special force, although it can also be tasked for military operations outside of Jinavian territory. Its operators are trained to follow law enforcement regulations and include negotiation specialists. The SIG is often requested to teach the special forces of the other states in hostage-rescue exercises in planes. The Special Intervention Group is composed of two main arms: the nation-wide and elite Security Operational Central Unit (S.O.C.U.) and the enhanced Inter-Regional Intervention Platoons (I.R.I.P.), at the peripheral level. The Special Intervention Group is composed of around 800 men, 400 belonging to the S.O.C.U and 420 to the Inter-Regional Intervention Platoons. The Special Intervention Group is headquartered in Saint Basilsburg. At the head of the whole Group there is a Colonel, who directly commands the SOCU and directs the IRIPs. Mission The Ministry of Interior employs SIG for the release of hostages from aircraft, ships, trains, buses and buildings. He calls them also to protect vulnerable targets from terrorist attacks or criminal activities and to ensure monitoring and security at high-risk events. SIG is used by the Central Command of the Gendarmerie to ensure the safety of persons threatened or to assist territorial units in crisis situations such as kidnappings and the capture of dangerous criminals, fugitives and rebels. As part of Gendarmerie SIG is also deployed outside of Jinavia during military interventions to conduct counterterrorism operations or for the protection of Jinavian interests or citizens. Occasionally they are also responsible for the training of police personnel abroad. Since 1993, the Group has been promoted to the status of Special Force, emphasizing more the preparation for overseas deployments: since its promotion, alongside the irruption group there exists a more "conventional" special forces unit, although still highly focused on urban actions. Training thumb|right|225px|SIG's battledress shoulder patch. Every SIG Gendarme is a volunteer from the 3rd Parachutist Division. As first selection, all candidates go to an interview with a SIG high officer to verify their motivation, which is a key element. Gendarmes who pass the first selections go to a basic course which lasts 6 months. A great amount of time is devolved to martial arts (Wushu and Thai boxing), explosives, combat driving, tactics, foreign languages, topography, political education and photography as well as combat shooting. Every SIG Gendarme has gained the paratrooper brevet and therefore wears the Maroon Beret. They use FATS (Fire Arms Training System), a laser-system which project on a screen interactive images and can record all students' reactions. Usually during this first course 50% retires. From them who pass, only the finest are selected to go to the Specialization Course which lasts other six months, after which they become operative members of the Security Operational Central Unit, while others are assigned to Inter-Regional Intervention Platoons. Simulations To maintain the efficiency of the department, the simulations are performed, where the Central Command times in seconds the time between the coded message of alarm and the arrival of the intervention group at the airport. Operational phases The activities of the Special Intervention Group can be divided into six distinct phases: warning, preparation of personnel, transfer, deployment of the device, intervention, evacuation. After the alarm, ordered by the Operations Room of the Central Command, the preparation of personnel is based on a modular system: an initial rate of operators is at immediate readiness, a second shall be operational within 3 hours, while the entire unit is activated within 24 hours. The transfer in the area of use can be made with fast cars and special, with helicopters or transport aircraft with. Methods of intervention When the operators arrive on the target, the commander contacts the responsible authority and prepares to co-ordinate and monitor the operation, studying the possibility of intervention. Immediately snipers and reconnaissance personnel are deployed around the tearget, bringing the weapons station and depending on a number of devices, such as directional microphones, which provide insights into the situation inside the target itself, trying to get as close as possible without being noticed. In a near area the assault team reconstructs, on the basis of information received, the objective and develop a plan of action. Some possible scenarios, such as airports, conference and institutional sites, and so continuing, are perfectly known by the unit. The top priority of the department is to protect the life of the hostages. This is an extremely challenging task because the kidnappers are always people ready to do anything if not fanatics. The action is based on three fundamental principles: Surprise, Speed, Accuracy and speed of fire. These three principles are realized through a diversionary action, which attracts the attention of the kidnappers, a crowd inside the saturation, to increase the chances of success, and speed in the neutralization of the enemy. S.I.G. Organization The Special Intervention Groups provides common services to both SOCU and IRIPs. The Group Command constitutes the overall echelon, and it is headed by the Commander. The Command consists of: * Group Staff * Administraive Secretariat: has the task of providing for the administrative aspects of the Group. Security Operational Central Unit The Security Operational Central Unit (S.O.C.U.) is the hearth of the Special Intervention Group. It is the branch of the Group which retains the special-force qualification, while the Inter-Regional Intervention Platoons are not part of special forces tiers. Being the SIG elite echelon, the S.O.C.U. is charged of carrying out the most dangerous or secret missions. SOCU's missions include the arrest of most dangerous criminals, in particular those taking hostages, counter-terrorism and dealing with aircraft hijacking, and ending most dangerous prison riots. In its most intelligence-oriented missions, the Security Operational Central Unit is often belted by the 4th Military Police Group, while in its most combat-oriented missions support and belting units belong to the parent unit, the 3rd Parachutists Division "Thunderchild". It is composed of around 400 men, including 11 commissioned officers. Organization The Security Operational Central Unit is subdivded into: * Command Cell * Training Group * Operational Support Unit, including negotiation, breaching, intelligence, communications, marksmanship, dogs and special equipment cells. The special equipment group equips the unit with modified and high-tech equipment, by either selecting or designing it. ** Negotiation Cell ** Marksmanship (further subdivided into teams) * Operational Group: the Operational Group deploys five Operational Platoons and a V.I.P. Protection team. Operational Platoons Four out Five of the Operational Platoons deploy 3 combat sections and 1 sniper/reconnaissance team each. Every section is divided into detachment of four men. In every moment there is at least a section ready to leave the base in 30 min. Sniper team is usually formed by two snipers and a scout. The Fifth Operational Platoon is the Special Forces Unit of the SIG, focused exclusively on specfor warfare. Inter-Regional Intervention Platoons The "Inter-Regional Intervention Platoons" are peripheral structures and articulations of the Gendarmerie Special Intervention Group. IRIPs are an intermediate force between both the Gendarmerie Special Antiterrorism and Special Support Companies and SIG. Both Special Antiterrorism and Special Support Companies are riot units trained to resolve critical situations which are wider and more long-established than single operations carried out by IRIPs and SIG. An Inter-Regional Intervention Platoons is required to be operational and able to respond within a half hour. The IRIPs can either act alone on severe events, or wait for the SIG. Recruitment and training of IRIP are at the national level: the basic training lasts eight weeks and is provided by the SIG itself. It is keen to note that IRIPs are an internal subdivision of the Special Intervention Group, and therefore there is is a common selection,the best being assigned to the "central" SIG. There are seven 60-Gendarmes Inter-Regional Intervention Platoons, each responsible for an area of four Regions: they are supported and belted mostly by the various special Mobile Units Command units, according to the needs (Special Antiterrorism Companies and Special Support Companies). The seven IRIPs are named after fire-related deities or mythological entities: * "Agni" Platoon * "Perun" Platoon * "Belenos" Platoon * "Svarog" Platoon * "Hephaestus" Platoon * "Adranus" Platoon * "Cacus" Platoon * "Belisama" Platoon Other similar units Due to the peculiar public order condition, characterized by high crime ratios and by several difficulties of the central power to control some areas of the national territory - particularly South-East and some urban suburbs - there are other Gendarmerie tactical police units, apart of the Special Intervention Group: * The best and the closest to SIG requirements of them is the Counter Terrorist Unit of the 5th Military Police Group. This unit is tasked with performing counter-terrorist operations in South Eastern Region and in mountainous environment. CTU is less highly trained than the Special Intervention Group, but has far less scruples and moral restraints, also beacause if CTU is employed it is not so a peaceful situation. * The 13 fifth companies of the Special Police Operatons Battalions, which are tasked with the performing of special operations, although they are not trained to perform ordinry hostage rescue. * The Penitentiary Command Riots Repression Group is not a special forces like the SIG, but it was originally designed and still is intended to replace both SIG and IRIPs during prison riots or revolts. When the Security Operational Central Unit has to perform an operation in a prison, the belting unit is the RRG. Category:Jinavia